


Twelve Months of Sexy Ninjas

by Maiika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Nohara Rin, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, edible panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: A collection of Smut Monday prompts I’ll be posting throughout 2021 on the last Monday of each month.1: Snowed In/Body Heat (KakaRin)February summary: When Ino walks through the door to meet Sakura after her return from a long, exhausting mission, she expects her to put out a little more energy.  But it won’t go without reward. (InoSaku)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	1. Sit and Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their ANBU mission halted due to unexpected weather, Kakashi and Rin find a way to keep each other warm while weathering the storm in a cold, dark hideout. (KakaRin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowed In/Body Heat  
> Pairing: KakaRin

“Hound,” Rin called softly, “you’re going to freeze. Come away from there.”

Kakashi bristled as he tapped the button on his earpiece, ceasing communication with the rest of the team.  _ “You _ heard what Hawk said. Ridiculous.”

“Yes, I heard it.” She pressed against his side with a heavy sigh that sent a cloud of haze seeping around the edges of her painted mask. Her slender arm wrapped around Kakashi’s shoulder, not relenting when he tried to shrug away from the warmth she provided. “The rest of Team Ro is blinded by the whiteout, just like we are. There’s nothing for the two of us to do until the target is back in sight.”

“The mission–”

“Will be a failure if we drain our chakra now or freeze ourselves wandering aimlessly in  _ that.” _ Rin gave a nod to the white swirls of snow drifting past stalactites glistening over their heads. “We need to follow ANBU protocol. Aren't  _ you _ the one who’s always been a stickler for the rules, Captain?”

Kakashi pursed his lips. He  _ used _ to desire hearing that title, but now with  _ her, _ even on a team that wasn’t named for their late sensei, he hated being reminded of his position. Rin was a jinchuriki with incredible power. She’d been recruited to his team for her medical ninjutsu which was second only to a sannin. She was his best friend, and not just because she was his girlfriend. But when a mission was on, Kakashi had to think of the beautiful masked kunoichi at his side as any other shinobi, a tool for their village just like him, nothing more. And he hated it.

Knotting his cape against the cold seeping through his plated armor, Kakashi scowled. “You want me to order Team Ro to  _ sit. _ And  _ stay.” _

Rin hummed and quivered. “Pretty m-much.”

“You’re shivering,” Kakashi said. 

His breath hitched as Rin leaned against him. She removed her porcelain mask while tightening icy fingers around his bare shoulder. She gave Kakashi a coy smile and batted pretty, long lashes at him. As a captain, he hated to put this mission on hold. But Rin was right. And  _ as her lover, _ Kakashi saw an opportunity here that made this mission delay less troublesome.

“I  _ a-am!  _ It’s  _ f-f-freezing!”  _ Rin shimmied, creating a heated friction between them that reminded Kakashi of just how cold he  _ was _ here with the wind blowing in from the mouth of the cave. “C-come in deeper with me?”

Kakashi perked a brow as he turned to meet Rin’s gaze. Looking through the openings in his porcelain mask, he couldn’t read her expression clearly. He  _ hoped _ she intended to sound as suggestive as she had. Maybe she’d caught onto the same idea  _ he _ had. Kakashi cupped his palm over his face, managing to remove his mask in spite of not being able to feel its contours  _ or _ his own fingertips through his gloves.

“You want me to come with you?” he drawled with a smile behind his cotton mask as he stepped forward.  _ “Deep, _ huh?”

Rin swatted at his shoulder. “You pervert.”

Kakashi sighed and pressed his finger to the comm in his ear. “Team Ro. Hold until conditions are clear. Hawk, give us a signal when you have visual again.”

_ “Yes, Captain.” _

Rin’s giggle superseded his order and confirmation, but it was music to Kakashi’s ears. It  _ was _ musical in the true sense of the word as the cave walls reverberated every sharp note, following their echoing footsteps into the dark depths of the cave. Somewhere outlined in the dark was the tent they’d set up overnight while preparing for the ambush they were supposed to perform right about now. But for now, that mission was scrubbed. Kakashi stopped when resistance met his sandal with the sound of a rustle of canvas fabric.

Rin tapped his shoulder. “Light the campfire?”

She directed Kakashi to the left with a tug. He didn’t need to be instructed any further. He’d been the one to set them up here last night. Now with their supplies spent, it was going to require a different kind of burn to turn their prolonged wait here into a comfortable stay.

Flashing hand signals, Kakashi summoned his chakra and blew. “Fire style: Fireball jutsu!”

The flames blazed from his mouth, landed directly on their wood pyre of a target, and casted flickering shadows and beams of wavering light throughout the glittering gray frost-covered cavern. The exquisite  _ heat _ rolling off the campfire melted away the numbness in Kakashi’s extremities almost instantaneously. 

The heat of Rin’s curves that pressed against his back stoked a different kind of fire.

Kakashi turned into Rin’s embrace to see the glow of firelight reflected in her brown eyes. He heard the crack of a log echo through the cave as the fire blazed and roared at his back. Their carefully concealed tent was once again visible behind Rin. Kakashi licked his lips and tasted cotton as he decided now that they were comfortable and had nothing else to pass the time, he wanted a taste of something else.

“Rin,” he rasped.

Rin cocked her head toward the open tent flap. “Want to lay down?”

“With you?” Kakashi said as his hungry eyes followed Rin ducking into the tent, displaying the smooth contours of her ass highlighted by the flickering amber glow of their fire. “I suppose. But armor stays on. We need to be ready for action whenever this blizzard ends.”

“Yes, Captain,” Rin mocked.

Kakashi ducked his head beneath the flap to pin her with a glare, silver bangs sweeping in front of his gaze. He knew it intimidated  _ most _ people when he looked at them with his Sharingan uncovered like this, but Rin’s only response was a beguiling smile and a crook of her gloved finger telling him to come hither.

“Now,” Rin said in an almost condescending tone as Kakashi settled his knees onto the padded sleeping bag with her, “care to keep me  _ warm  _ while we wait _ , _ Captain?”

Kakashi shifted between her parting thighs. “I have a few ideas. Just let me…”

He slid his hands up her pants, over wrinkled cotton and the hollows of her hips to slip his fingertips around her waistband and graze her bare waist. Rin flinched with a sharp cry.

Kakashi pressed the flat of his palm to her belly, holding her down. “Stay.”

She met his gaze with a grimace. “Your  _ hands _ are so–”

“That’s an order,” Kakashi insisted even as he rubbed his hands together, warming them before peeling away the gloves that were about to become cumbersome.

“You said uniforms  _ on,” _ Rin complained breathily.

Kakashi smiled to himself, pleased to know he was getting this reaction from her just by baring his hands, even when she wanted to be obstinate.

“Armor on, just like I said,” Kakashi said coolly as he tossed his gloves aside and looped his fingers beneath Rin’s waistband. He held her gaze. “I’m only removing what’s in my way.”

As he tugged Rin’s pants down her hips, she gasped and clenched her thighs around his shoulders. Kakashi groaned as he reveled in her warmth. Her thighs were like bands of silk blanketing him and capturing him right where he wanted to be. Kakashi raised his gaze to the black satin in his line of sight to find a darkened sheen in the center of Rin’s panties. It was impossible for her to hide it from his Sharingan, even in this faint light. She was already wet for him. Kakashi licked his lips and peeled his mask down the bridge of his nose, letting it rest in folded layers beneath his chin.

When he peeled Rin’s panties away, stretching them over the rounded swells of her hips, Rin’s lips parted with a pink glossy sheen in the waves of shifting light. Her brown eyes sparked with anticipation as she slid her hips forward, delivering that juicy center and heavenly aroma to Kakashi’s lips. 

“Kakashi,” Rin whispered, the plea in her voice clear as she caressed his cheek with a cool glove and spread her thighs.

Kakashi kept his eyes locked on that beautiful, wanton look on her face which his Sharingan would keep stored vividly forever if they were never to do this again - though Kakashi knew they would. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her as his teammate  _ or _ as his lover. On this mission - or ever. As he pressed his lips to Rin’s soft inner thigh, Kakashi hummed at the warmth yielding beneath his kiss, the heat emanating from Rin’s center and calling him  _ there. _ When Rin moaned and gave a sharp tug to his wayward silver strands, Kakashi dragged his lips up her soft skin, wasting no time heeding her guidance. He moaned as he buried his face between her thighs, sliding his tongue up her juicy slit. When he grazed her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue, Rin yelped. The skin pressing in around Kakashi’s face vibrated as she shivered. Kakashi pressed his tongue flat against Rin’s clit and hummed as she reacted again, just as animated and audible as the first time.

He licked around her folds and then sucked gently on her sweet nub, knowing he had no time in this cave for drawing this out the way he usually would like to. Usually, he’d tease her first, then bring her to the edge of climax, then deny her stimulation until she was begging for more, moaning and thrusting even more desperately than where she’d started - when she’d  _ thought _ she’d been ready to cum.

But now all it would take to end this was a call from the device in his ear to resume the mission, and Kakashi didn’t want to do that without cumming first. He sure as  _ hell _ wasn’t leaving this cavern without hearing Rin whine his name like she always did in the heat of climax.

“Ka…” Rin panted as she rolled her hips, pressing her clit harder against Kakashi’s tongue, “Ka...Ka…”

_ Almost there. _ She was  _ almost there. _

Kakashi slipped his hand beneath her bare ass cheek, finding warmth in the press of their skins, kneading her flesh until she writhed from his fingers as much as his mouth. Trying to ignore the tightening of his pants and the subtle pressure from the lumpy bedroll beneath his cock, he swept his tongue lower. He dipped it into Rin’s tight hole, moaning when he heard the throaty growl that emanated from his girlfriend. He squeezed her ass harder as he swirled his tongue then brought his lips back to her throbbing clit.

Rin’s whine cut through the air as Kakashi sucked. It was as if she could warm the inside of this tent, this entire cave with the restrained, mewling sounds she made. Her hips rolled rhythmically against Kakashi’s lips. Her succulent juices flowed on his tongue. Kakashi pulled away when she finished, licking his lips and peeling his hand from beneath the warm blanket of Rin’s skin to swipe his knuckles across his wet chin.

Rin peered down at him over the line of gray armor molded around her figure, chest heaving with every breath she expelled. “Kakashi.”

Kakashi huffed as he sat back on his heels, pleased with himself in spite of the way his uniform now strained around his crotch. It made shifting his position in the small tent awkward and uncomfortable, but Rin didn’t give him a moment to stew in it. She lunged forward, capturing his exposed lips in a bruising kiss.

She breathed a raspy sigh against his cheek when their lips parted. “Hurry.”

Behind a lock of honey brown hair sliding across her face, Rin gave Kakashi a coy smile - before turning and showing Kakashi her back. Kakashi shivered at the sight - her fair-skinned lower half beneath the hem of her ANBU grays. It wasn’t just the shape of her ass that was a turn-on, but the fact that she was  _ exposing _ her back to him, that a kunoichi skilled enough to be in ANBU would willingly make herself so vulnerable to him.

Kakashi tugged the front of his pants just low enough to free his straining erection before pressing it into the heavenly warmth between Rin’s cheeks. He gasped as he entered her more swiftly than anticipated. She was a sheath of slick heat swallowing him to the hilt in one go, the sensation stealing his breath away. Kakashi steadied himself, burying his fingers in Rin’s soft hips as he drew himself closer, lining their thighs together, sinking deeper into her, feeling every inch of Rin’s hot skin. He stretched his hand across her back and stroked her armor as if he could caress her this way, as if she could appreciate the tenderness he tried transmitting through his touch.

Rin thrusted her hips back, urging Kakashi to continue, and just like he always responded to orders, he obeyed. He drove his hips forward, gritting his teeth at the tightness clenching around his cock. Rin grunted at the next snap of Kakashi’s hips, but when she thrusted back against him just as eagerly, he knew he wasn’t hurting her. Kakashi set a rhythm. Every time he drew his hips back and forward, the clenching around his cock seemed to tighten, the temperature seemed to rise, all sensations seemed to escalate. By the time his fingers began to slip against her armor with the perspiration caused by the labor of thrusting with heat building in their tent, Kakashi could feel the pulse of his balls, the tension ready to snap. All it would take was one stroke–

And then Rin  _ clenched _ around him as he drew back, simulating suction and a sensory overload Kakashi was  _ not _ prepared for.

He silenced a sharp cry by sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. He didn’t want to risk his team overhearing this on their comm system. As the captain on this mission, he couldn’t have turned his earpiece off for anything until the mission was over. Keeping it on and knowing they’d faced the possibility of being called back into action in the midst of their tryst had only heightened Kakashi’s excitement.

But he wouldn’t tell Rin her beautiful moans could’ve been overheard, though dulled they would’ve been to the ears of anyone but him.

As Kakashi’s last waves of pulsation, adrenaline and euphoria swept out of him, he shivered against Rin’s skin, dragging his hands along her ass to leave cherry red tracks on hips saturated a rich peachy hue by flickers of firelight. He hated to leave the warmth of her body, but he had to pull out. He had to redress. He had to watch, mesmerized, as she put herself back together with her medical ninjutsu glowing green from her palm smoothing over her abdomen, a feat he might never fully comprehend.

He watched her tug her pants back over her hips and then sighed as static sounded in his ear. Kakashi finished redressing by setting his porcelain mask back in place. He stepped out of the tent feeling much warmer. Rin shuffled out in his wake. 

“Looks like still no sign of the snow letting up,” Rin said before turning her masked face from the hazy white mouth of the cave back toward Kakashi. “Hear anything from Hawk about things clearing up on their end?”

“No.” The static had only been a false alarm, apparently.

“Well,” Rin said, shouldering Kakashi playfully as cool air swept around their fire  _ and them.  _ “I suppose...we can always find  _ more ways _ to keep ourselves warm while we wait.”

Kakashi hummed his agreement. If he’d been forced to sit and stay with anyone else, it might’ve been difficult to wait out this blizzard. He could only find relief in the fact that the target they’d been pursuing for days had to be grounded just like them. As it was, Kakashi was happy for the extra time this unexpected snowstorm afforded him to spend alone with Rin, being wrapped in the heat of her curves, appreciating every second he could spend with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Sweet as Candy/Love Bites (InoSaku)


	2. Sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sweet as Candy/Love Bites  
> Pairing: InoSaku
> 
> ALSO Happy Femslash February 😘

Sakura kicked her feet up on her coffee table and groaned at the stretch. She was _exhausted_ after another long day of fighting. Not even her hot shower had been able to take away the ache. Her mission over the past few days had been one of the most grueling and chakra-draining she’d ever experienced. She was glad to be back in the village, in her apartment, and soon with her girlfriend - whenever Ino would return.

“I’m home!” 

Sakura started, her feet sliding off the coffee table as she turned to the movement at her front door. She didn’t expect Ino to arrive right on cue. Sakura guessed even with her chakra drain, she couldn’t help sensing the approach of another ninja, and this is why she’d been thinking of Ino.

“In here!” Sakura called to her as she sank her head back into the couch and closed her eyes.

“Oh, good,” Ino said breathily, something rustling with her steps as she approached Sakura, “so you _are_ back. And do I have a surprise for you!”

“Not now, Ino,” Sakura groaned. “You can tell me all the gossip I missed later. I’m fucking tired. Just give me some space tonight, could you? Ow!”

Sakura’s forehead throbbed with the sharp pain inflicted by Ino’s long fingernail. She grimaced, looking up to find angry blue eyes glaring down at her.

“What’s with the attitude, Forehead?” Ino said, pressing a hand clasping a weighted plastic bag to her hip. “I _know_ you had a long mission. I heard from Lord Sixth that it was a rough one. That’s why I have a surprise for you.” She sank into the couch with a huff. “And you assume it’s just gossip.”

Sakura laughed while curiously eyeing the bag Ino set off to the side. “Well _don’t_ you have gossip for me?”

“Well you haven’t heard what Kiba - anyway,” Ino said with a shake of her head that broadened Sakura’s amused smile, “that’s for later. For now, I just want to pamper my girlfriend. You should talk a little sweeter to me, Sakura.”

Sakura’s smile withered. “Why should I?”

Ino didn’t _get_ any more suspicious than she was being right now. She was up to something, and Sakura didn’t like not knowing what it was. She especially didn’t appreciate being hit with this when her chakra was at its lowest, when she couldn’t move or think as fast as Ino to counter whatever was coming.

“Honey, _relax,”_ Ino cooed, threading soft fingers through Sakura’s hair with a sexy smile. “I’m going to take care of you tonight.”

Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the tingles running down her scalp and Ino’s warmth folding into her. “Wha - you…”

“Shh,” Ino said before the heat of her lips pressed around Sakura’s mouth, silky caresses moistening Sakura’s lips. “Sakura…”

Sakura shuddered as Ino’s hand slid up her side, beneath her jonin vest, tugging on the fabric around her waist. Ino prodded her tongue between Sakura’s lips, a slick glide that made Sakura roll her hips. _Want_ \- sudden and unexpected - pooled in her gut. She didn’t think she’d be up for this sort of desire when she returned from the Hidden Cloud, but somehow Ino always found a way to pull it out of her.

“Ino,” Sakura pleaded, as if she was asking for her to stop when really she wanted more.

Sakura wrapped her hand beneath Ino’s ribcage, pulling her in closer through the thick fabric of her cumbersome vest. But even with the vests, Sakura felt the soft padding and gentle yield of Ino’s breasts as they crushed against hers. Breathily, Sakura peppered Ino’s lips with kisses, nipping at her bottom lip as she worked her hands feverishly around the cold metal at Ino’s collarbone, drawing her vest open and following right after with her own until the press of Ino’s breasts was accented by the firm nubs of her nipples pressing hard and attentively against Sakura’s chest.

Ino slipped her hand into Sakura’s waistband, sliding forward and _into_ Sakura’s panties with the stealth only a ninja could possess. Nothing was clumsy as Ino worked through stiff fabric and fastened buttons to play her fingers gently over Sakura’s clit and then along her slit, smearing the moisture pooling in her panties to make her cry at the jolt of pleasurable sensation that delivered.

“Mm, your panties are all wet,” Ino whispered into Sakura’s lips. “Maybe you should slip into something else.”

Sakura furrowed her brows, not letting her body respond to the next stroke of Ino’s devilish fingers. “What?”

Ino pulled away, pressing her lips together and meeting Sakura’s gaze with blue eyes wide and shining. “I brought you something. Put it on for me?”

Before Sakura could argue, Ino twisted around, digging into the bag at her side. She pulled something out and flipped it around in her hands as she gave her explanation.

“The flower shop delivery had a little mix-up today,” she said with a giggle as Sakura tilted her head to make sense of the moving words and image on the red and pink packaging with something like hearts and lipstick patterns, “but I’m not complaining.”

Sakura’s jaw dropped as her eyes breezed over the words edible, cherry, and panties. Ino couldn’t actually expect her to wear those.

“Yes, I do,” Ino said with a firm nod. She was probably _actually_ reading Sakura’s mind, if Sakura didn’t know any better. “I want you to put them on, and then I want to eat you out and see how sweet you taste in them.”

“Someone, somewhere else in this village,” Sakura said, aghast, “is actually waiting for that package.”

“And they have a lovely bouquet to console them for their loss,” Ino said, leaning over Sakura until their lips nearly touched. “Their loss, _your_ gain. All you have to do...is put them on.”

Begrudgingly, Sakura plucked the package from Ino’s manicured fingertips. “You’re serious.”

Ino licked her lips, her tongue jutting out just far enough to skim Sakura’s lip with the moisture. Sakura sighed. She couldn’t hide her arousal from Ino, not with her breath fanning Ino’s flushed, pretty face. Sakura swallowed and prepared to argue, but her hand clenched tighter around the package as Ino once again slid her nimble fingers over Sakura’s body, this time running up her waist to cup around Sakura’s breast and pinch her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and bra.

“Get these clothes off,” Ino said, “so I can get _you_ off.”

* * *

The panties...weren’t exactly _comfortable._

In spite of their awkward fit and sticky sensation on her ass and between her thighs, Sakura did her best to lay herself out enticingly on the soft towel she’d spread over her comforter. She didn’t know how Ino expected this to go, but in spite of all of this discomfort, Sakura felt _aroused._ Her naked skin seemed to burn with the need for the return of Ino’s touch. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with every shallow breath she took while waiting for Ino to burst through their bedroom door. Every inhale flooded her senses with the sugary-sweet, artificial smell of cherries from the panties sitting snug around her hips. When she heard the creak and familiar click of her opening bedroom door, Sakura’s heart began to race. Ino was completely naked, pale and slender with long blonde hair obscuring Sakura’s view of full, supple breasts.

“Ooh,” Ino said as blue eyes scanned up and down Sakura’s naked body, “how is it you can look hot in even _those?”_

“Hey!” Sakura said as Ino planted her knee on the bed, shifting Sakura to one side as the bed gave beneath her. _“You’re_ the one who told me to wear this.”

“Right.” Ino planted a kiss on Sakura’s nose, a warm peck before the heat transferred to Ino’s eyes and honed in on Sakura. “Because I want you to taste so sweet when I eat you out.”

Sakura gulped. “I-Ino…”

Ino pressed her lips to Sakura’s, the taste of her breath almost as sweet as the smell permeating the bedroom. Sakura breathed her in, tasted her, licked at her lips and then swirled her tongue through that sweet mouth. Ino’s warm hand began to trace Sakura’s body, running down from her collarbone to the top, rigid edge of the panties.

“Oh, honey,” Ino said with a devilish smile as she lowered herself, her hair dragging feather-soft caresses on Sakura’s skin. “I can’t wait.”

Sakura inhaled sharply as Ino bowed her head, pressing her lips to the prominence of Sakura’s hip bone. Sakura’s skin tingled with the residue of Ino’s kiss as Ino trailed her lips to meet with the edge of the edible panties, hair cascading like a whisper of silk down Sakura’s right side. When Sakura wiggled away from the sensation, she wasn’t prepared for what followed. A spike of pain came with some wetness at her hip - both from Ino’s mouth - where the panties were pressed flush against her skin.

“Ino!” Sakura hissed as she jumped.

Ino splayed her hot palm over Sakura’s belly and slid it down to her opposite hip, anchoring her in place. “‘Ss juss a love bite, Forehead.”

Sakura raised her head and furrowed her brows, curious until Ino raised her head to reveal red-stained lips pressing together and pulling apart with the flexing of her jaw.

“Mmm,” Ino hummed as she licked her lips, “not too bad.”

She nipped again, but Sakura didn’t jump at the razor-edged prickle this time. She breathed through the pain and arched her back, gripping the edges of the pillow behind her head. The panties tugged at her belly as Ino ripped a piece off, her upper lip pulled back to reveal pink gums and the flap of red sugar caught between her teeth. Sakura breathed deeply and exhaled again as she rubbed her thighs together, pinned beneath Ino’s weight. For some reason, watching Ino eat pieces away from her skin was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen.

“Ino,” Sakura sighed, “please.”

She didn’t even know what she was asking for, but judging by the devilish smile Ino shot her as she swallowed down the candy melding with Sakura’s skin, Ino knew exactly what Sakura was begging for. She made a show of sweeping her shining tongue across her red lips before pinching the panties between her fingers and giving them a tug that applied pressure from Sakura’s clit to the crack of her ass.

Sakura inhaled sharply as Ino tore the panties.

She ripped them down the centerline of Sakura’s body until Sakura’s clit was exposed, sensitive to the cool ambient air of their bedroom. As Ino blew on her, Sakura shivered at the warming sensation and subtle pressure from Ino’s breath sending shockwaves up her spine. When Ino descended, laving her wet tongue over Sakura’s clit, Sakura felt it in her core.

“Ooh,” she said, frustration building as Ino held her, stopping Sakura from wiggling away from or _into_ the sensation.

“You taste,” Ino hummed, her lips vibrating against Sakura’s folds, _“so_ much sweeter than the candy.”

Sakura shuddered, shoulders trembling against the Egyptian cotton at her back as Ino’s lips pulled and sucked along her slit, sucking up the juices wetting her pussy as if to _prove_ just how sweet she was. When Ino flicked her tongue against the sensitive nub of Sakura’s clit again, Sakura moaned.

“Hmm…” Ino hummed haughtily.

She tore more of the panties away, tickling Sakura’s inner thighs with the pieces falling against her skin like softly formed clay. Sakura lifted her hips, expecting Ino to clear away the sugary garment still trapped beneath her weight, but instead, a wet sensation at her ass made her jolt against Ino’s face. The moisture from Ino’s tongue dipping into her folds dripped down the crack of Sakura’s ass. When the warm pressure against her hole didn’t relent and Sakura felt the swirl of a silky sensation _there,_ Sakura yelped.

“Ino!”

“I wanted to taste,” Ino said, peering sparkling blue eyes over Sakura’s pussy and pushing disheveled blonde hair out of her eyes, _“all_ of you. Your ass is sweet too. But we already knew that.”

Sakura arched her back as Ino dived in again, her face pressing between Sakura’s thighs and her lips once again working around Sakura’s ass to tear away the remaining scraps of panties, pinching and pulling _without_ the sharp edges of teeth. Sakura’s eyes grew wide as she watched Ino raise her head and take in a glossy red piece with a flick of her tongue. The candy shone with Sakura’s juices.

Sakura didn’t have a chance to catch her breath before Ino pressed her lips to Sakura’s bared folds, sucking and pulling on them before dancing her tongue along Sakura’s slit and dipping inside. The stretch was subtle, but it was enough for Sakura to feel her throbbing clit pulse with the need for release. Ino pursed her lips around the sensitive nerves, tugging sensations out of Sakura with that slick tongue that made Sakura cry out. Sakura threaded her fingers through Ino’s hair, holding her by the scalp and guiding her thrusts against her clit.

“There, there, there,” Sakura said, scrunching her eyes closed and swirling her hips to feel the pressure intensify and build, “don’t stop.”

Ino flicked her tongue, finding a sensitive spot Sakura hadn’t even been _aware_ of. The sudden sensation made Sakura buck her hips, stars sparking behind her scrunched eyelids as a wave of sensation traveled through her. Her toes curled as her fingers twisted into Ino’s soft hair, her half-torn panties falling delicately into the creases of her thighs as she rode Ino’s face and dragged out a moan through the final wave of her release.

“Wow,” Ino murmured into her folds, sweeping her tongue one last time up Sakura’s slit, “that really worked for you, didn’t it?”

_“You_ work for me,” Sakura said stubbornly, heaving her breath as she raised herself on her elbows to show Ino how utterly wrecked she was. “Now, it’s my turn to return the favor.”

Sakura lunged forward, folding herself over the bed to reach into the bedside drawer before Ino could react. She pressed the flat of her palm into Ino’s sternum when Ino moved toward her, shoving her backward before turning her onto her knees. With device in hand, Sakura molded her body around Ino’s back. Her breath hitched as she felt the splitting breach of her dildo, using her own juices to prep the toy while stroking her free hand down the smooth muscles of Ino’s abs, over her soft belly, and into the wet folds between her supple thighs.

“Sakura?” Ino said softly.

“Ready, Pig?” 

The old nickname rolled off her lips worshipfully. All Sakura wanted now was to make Ino feel amazing and to thank her for delivering such an incredible orgasm. Sakura pressed and dragged her fingertips into Ino’s smooth flesh as she shifted. All at once, she squeezed Ino’s tit, thrusted her pelvis against Ino’s ass, and inserted the dildo to the hilt. Ino cried out, arched her back, and whipped her long hair in Sakura’s face. Sakura rolled Ino’s taut nipple between her fingertips, kissed her sweat-dampened shoulder blade, and dragged the dildo slowly out until only the tip was inserted.

“Fuck, Sakura,” Ino hissed, rolling her hips back to draw it in deeper, “don’t stop.”

“Ino,” Sakura breathed into Ino’s hot skin, rolling the dildo forward before sinking it deep into her.

Sakura cloaked Ino’s back in her kisses, running her lips all over the soft skin as she played with Ino’s tit. It was so soft, hanging heavy in Sakura’s palm and moving with every thrust. Ino moaned as they rocked together, sweating and hot with the scent of cherry still thick in the air, flavoring the scents of their arousals. Ino cried sharply and pressed her hips back before grinding down on Sakura’s hand clenched around the dildo.

“Fuck,” Ino panted, “oh!”

The next sharp cry ran straight through Sakura, making her _feel_ Ino’s orgasm almost as severely as she’d felt her own. She let her weight fall over Ino as Ino shuddered beneath her and groaned through the last of her release. Sakura let the dildo slip free, set it aside with the remnants of sugary panties hanging loose from her skin, and leaned forward to kiss Ino’s cheek.

“Sakura,” Ino said breathily.

They fell forward together, collapsing in a heap on the towel-covered mattress. Ino shook beneath Sakura, almost alarming her until Sakura heard her laugh.

“Ino?” Sakura said, rolling on her side to seek her gaze.

“I can’t believe,” Ino laughed breathily, blue eyes sparkling with mirth when they met Sakura’s, “you called me Pig while you fucked me.”

“Well,” Sakura said with a sassy tilt of her head and fond smile, “you certainly squeal like one.”

Ino slapped her, but Sakura expected it, and the sting that resonated on her arm was nothing in the wake of euphoric adrenaline still coursing through her body.

“Bitch,” Ino grumbled.

“Hey, Ino,” Sakura said quietly, falling onto her back and staring at the ceiling in hopes of Ino not looking _too deeply_ into this, “thanks for...surprising me and being so attentive. I mean, those panties were...unexpected.”

“Tell me about it,” Ino said, crawling over Sakura so their dewy skin slid together and her weight stole the air from Sakura’s lungs. “I don’t think we’ll do it again, though,” she said with a wrinkle of her nose. “Those panties might’ve been a sort of candy, I suppose. But _you,_ Sakura…”

Sakura blinked and turned her gaze to Ino’s attentive eyes tracing her face to watch a smile spread wide across those glistening red lips still stained from cherry dyed sugars.

Ino hummed. “You taste so _much_ sweeter without it.”

As Ino nuzzled her forehead into the crook of Sakura’s neck, Sakura wrapped her arm around Ino’s back. She closed her eyes and held her close, feeling the exhaustion from her earlier mission finally catching up with her. The weight of Ino holding her down, the post-orgasm looseness, the silky skin of her lover, and the scent of cherries all soothed Sakura until she was lulled into a well-earned sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/maiikawriter)   
>  [tumblr](https://maiikawriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next chapter: Idle Hands/Trading Favors (ShikaSaku)


End file.
